Treasured moments
by Criann Onasi
Summary: little scene after Bulma and Vegeta are married...possibly after Buu


Treasured moments

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ nor its characters…

Setting:after Bulma and Vegeta have been married for a while…possibly after Buu…doesn't really matter when…

Bulma woke up with a start.She blinked twice and looked around still half-dazed.Finally, her eyes rested on the dark figure lying next to her.

A dream had disrupted her sleep, its contents already slipping away from her memory.But it didn't matter now.She was safe.Safe inside her husband's strong, powerful arms.

She watched him sleep for a while, the moonlight casting enough light through her bay windows to allow her to see his facial features.

It was a rare occasion when she would wake up before him.His mouth in his sleep was soften, his brows more relaxed.His expression could almost be called peaceful.

Was it because of her, she wondered.

With deliberate slowness, for he was a very light sleeper, she reached out and ever so gently touched his lips.Those lips that were surprisingly soft and with the capability to give her hours of pleasure.She ran a finger across them and a small shiver ran through her as memories of their earlier lovemaking flooded her mind.

His arm that was wrapped around her waist moved causing her body to be even closer to his.Her breath stopped.Had she awaken him?His eyes were still closed and his breathing was even.She let out that breath she had been holding.It was just a reflex.She hoped.

It was moments like these she treasured.A little reminder of their love which sometimes was hard to see in the light of day when they fought.

Oh, how she loved this Saiyan.A brute he may be, callous, untouchable, cold, cruel…what was it about him that attracted her so?

It was his soul.Although he may claim his heart and soul were pure evil that was not true.Souls are not inherently evil.They are made that way.For him it was Frieza.But either way his soul held a strong passion and iron will that she so admired.Yamcha used to hold a deep passion as well but he lost it when he died that first time.And that was when their relationship began to slip.

But Vegeta…even with all the pain and torture he must have endured he came through pride intact.Did anyone see him the way she saw him?Goku, maybe.At least during battles.When he fought he poured all of himself out on the battlefield.His attacks were never half-hearted or misplaced.All his focus centered on his enemy and nothing broke through his concentration.Which was why she understood when he did not save her from the android but rather Trunks did.He probably hadn't even realized she and their baby were there.That was how he fought.It had taken her a long time to see that about him.But somewhere deep in her subconscious she must have known because that was what attracted her to him.

Everything he did whether it was fighting or kissing he did it full of passion.In everything he strove for perfection…rather like herself.Oh, how I love him.Did he know how strongly she felt?They had never uttered such words to each other.Both were afraid of opening themselves up like that.Full of pride…sometimes too much…

"I…I love you, my Veggie-chan," she whispered so softly that no human ear could understand.

But, of course, he wasn't a human was he.One of his eyes slowly opened.Then the other.She was taken aback, her mouth suddenly went dry as a desert.He was so still, only his eyes showing any sign of movement.She didn't know what he could be thinking.Maybe he was still half-asleep.His eyes barely made any perceptible movement.

Bulma felt his hand move up onto her back.He was definitely awake.But what was he thinking?He must've heard her.His ears were so sensitive.A fact which she delighted in when she wanted to tease him mercilessly.

They laid there, neither saying a word, just staring into each other's eyes.Maybe there was nothing that needed to be said.She knew he would never say those words which she had said for the first time herself.But then again he didn't need to.His eyes said more than words could convey.

When he looked at her it was as if he was trying to drink her soul, her essence like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert.Those black orbs showed an all-consuming need that only she could fulfill and satisfy.He looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the whole universe and no one not even he was worthy of her.

His words, on the other hand, said different.But she could see past them.Not even he, the cold-hearted Prince of all Saiyans, could hide the fiery passion that illuminated through his eyes, his one vulnerable spot.Or rather he could hide it in front of everyone but her.She was his weakness, as he liked to point out time and again.

But he didn't push her away.He stayed with her.No matter how many fights, he stayed with her.And she was glad.She had told him on several occasions she could do without him but that was a flat-out lie.How could she survive with only half her soul?Long ago she had given him a piece of herself and she knew without him she would be incomplete and empty.

Did he know that?Probably not.They were both adept at hiding their greatest emotions.So she would say it again."I love you," she said this time a little louder.His eyes peered into hers and she felt his hand move over to cup her face.

"Don't ever leave me.I need you.Do you know that?I need you here with me forever."

He hushed her with a soft kiss on her lips.She felt him take a deep breath and his eyes closed blocking her only access to his feelings.

"I—I…l-love…y-you…Bulma," he managed to squeeze out of his tightening throat.A smile as brilliant as the sun shone on her face.

She met his words with a kiss of her own but not so gentle.She forced her tongue inside his warm mouth and took her fill of him before ending it.

And with those words they tightened and tied the bond between them everlasting and forever.


End file.
